


Love Language

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Handsy Barry, Honeymoon-phase Westallen, Humor with some fluff, Love, Romance, Steam?, post-wedding WA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: Ralph to Barry:  You're always saying touch is your love language.Just one of the instances in which Barry reminds his friends of that while getting handsy with Iris. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to some of the fluff we got from the crossover, I was inspired to write this little drabble after months of zero inspiration. Hope you guys like it and would love to hear your thoughts!

Iris jumps in surprise at hands wrapping around her waist only to relax as she feels Barry’s warm body press up against her back.  

“Hey,” she begins, only to lose her train of thought as Barry nuzzles against her ear, his hand spreading across her stomach, a sly thumb tucking underneath her crop top.  

“Hi,” he whispers back huskily against her temple, his lips dragging down to her ear.  

Iris shakily sets the tablet in her hands on top of the lab table.  "Barry, what are you doing?  Someone could walk in.“

And while that was certainly true as they were in STAR Labs in the middle of a workday, she couldn’t find it in herself to speak with conviction as she leans into his touch.  She tilts her head to the side, allowing him room to roam with his lips.

She feels him shrug against her back.  "It’s been a rough day and I need some healing.”

“Oh yeah?” she smirks, placing a hand atop his where it was sliding further up underneath her blouse.  "A mugger and a bank robber?  That’s nothing for the Flash.“

He smiles against her cheek.  "Ok, so I missed my bride, sue me.  Our honeymoon was severely cut short and I can’t not… _touch_ you every chance I get.  I need you.”

Before she could say another word, he cups her jaw with his other hand and captures her lips in a passionate kiss that steals her breath.  His hand guides her to his lips while his fingers roam across her skin, under her blouse, creeping just beneath the underwire of her bra.  

She gasps into the kiss, her neck craning back to take in the ardent pressure of his lips.  And oh he kisses her and kisses her until she can scarcely breathe.  

“Barry,” she whispers as she turns in his arms, any thought of someone walking in on them far from her mind.  He grunts against her lips, his impatient hands taking off her blouse before leaning her against the lab table.  " _Iris_.“

"Hey Iris, were you able to-oh my GOD!”

Iris audibly pulls away from Barry’s lips and turns to look at Cisco who had whipped around, keeping his back to them.  "Seriously guys?  This is the second time this week and it’s not even Friday.  And Barry, when you said you were going to help Iris out, I didn’t think you meant help her out of her clothes!“

Barry sheepishly looks down at Iris, his arms still wrapped tightly around her in an attempt to keep her covered.  

"Sorry,” he mumbles, finally grabbing her blouse for her, his cheeks beet red.  "I got distracted.“

Cisco huffs, "Boy, what is the matter with you?”

“Hey, I can’t help it if touch is my love language,” he says back defensively, watching with sad eyes as Iris put her blouse back on.  She shakes her head at him in what is supposed to be a scolding manner, but can’t wipe the mirth from her eyes.

“So you’ve said.  Well, I’m not leaving until y'all are ready to get back to work.  Save your shenanigans for the bedroom.”

“We’re sorry, Cisco,” Iris says sweetly.  "You can turn around again.“

He turns around with a disgruntled look and points between them.  "I’m separating you two until we’re done.”

Barry’s eyes widen.  "Wha-Cisco man, come on. I don’t think that’s necessary, I’ll be good.“

"Uh-uh, not until we’re done. Iris, you’re walking ahead first.”

Iris turns to look at Barry with a bright smile.  "It’s ok, babe.“  She pats him on the arm once before walking toward Cisco.  "It won’t happen again, I promise,” she says to him.  

“Sure,” he says skeptically before walking behind her.  "Alright Barry, let’s go.“

Barry creeps around Cisco’s side and grabs Iris’s hand before pulling her away, running toward the others with her.  

"For real, man?” they hear him shout over their giggles. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralph and Caitlin learn about Barry's love language :P Hope you guys like this addition!

“So, I was thinking, in order to figure out how to defeat our latest nuisance, I could hack into the city’s surveillance and figure out his moves, see if we can track his movements.”

Cisco looks around at everyone but finds Caitlin and Ralph distracted by something.  Namely, by Barry and Iris who were distracted themselves by…well each other, it seems.   

Iris is sitting at a table, her legs crossed as she types something into her surface pro.  It was a wonder she was able to concentrate on anything when Barry was quite literally plastered to her side, his wandering hand tucked in between her crossed legs and his chin resting against her as he looks over her shoulder.  His other arm was around her back, gripping her waist as he nuzzles against her bare shoulder.  The brush of his nose against her skin threatens to slip the strap off her shoulder as he turns to look at the screen with a serene smile.

Iris brushes his cheek gently before pointing at something while Barry blushes.  They speak indistinctly between themselves, Barry’s hands rubbing against her skin anywhere he can reach-even if it meant slipping it under her skirt.  

Caitlin and Ralph exchange a look with raised eyebrows and wide eyes before Caitlin clears her throat loudly.  When that doesn’t garner a response, Ralph gives it a try.

“Barry?  Iris?” he calls.  "Want to chime in or are we not invited to your party of two?“

Iris pops her head up and looks at them.  "I’m sorry, what were you guys saying?”

If Ralph had hoped it would pull apart the newlyweds, he was sorely mistaken.  Barry barely lifts his head from Iris as he turns to look at them.

“Hm?” he hums innocently as if he wasn’t feeling up his wife right in front of his friends.

Cisco rolls his eyes.  "We’re trying to defeat an evil meta here?  Want to offer a lending hand or are y’alls too horny to use your brains?“

Barry pops his head up defensively.  "Hey, we’re not doing anything.”

Cisco looks at him pointedly, his eyes straying to Barry’s hand that was still tucked comfortably between Iris’s folded legs.  Barry looks down at his hands just as Iris brushes it away, swiftly taking his hand in hers as if that’s where it was all along.  His cheeks bloom red as he shrugs sheepishly.  “Touch is my love language,“ he mumbles abashed.

Ralph smirks and wags his eyebrows suggestively.  "Oh yeah, Allen, no need to tell us that.”

Caitlin swats him on the shoulder and tries to divert the conversation.  "What are you guys looking at anyway?“

"Just pictures from our honeymoon.”

“Ooh,” Caitlin says excitedly, walking over to them.  "Were there more that we didn’t see?“

Iris’s fingers quickly fly across the keyboard while Barry straightens to shield the screen,  "Oh!  Just a sec, Caitlin.”

Barry awkwardly clears his throat while he scratches the back of ear that was quickly turning red.  Caitlin’s eyes widen as she stops abruptly and slowly backs away, bumping into Ralph, who had followed behind.

“Whoa Allen, West-Allen, whatcha got there?” Ralph asks with a slow smirk.  “Did you guys make porn on your honeymoon?  Didn’t think you had it in ya, Allen.”

While Caitlin had rushed to leave the room, taking Cisco with her (who had been shaking his head in disgust), Ralph only advances closer to the couple.

“What?! No!” Barry says with a look of disgust.  "I would never put anything out there that could exploit Iris’s privacy.“

"Ew Ralph,” Iris concurs in disdain.  "Our sex life isn’t for public consumption, FYI.“

Ralph narrows his eyes and looks between them.  "Uh-huh,” he says skeptically.  "So what are you guys hiding?  Personally,  I’ve never been to Bali before, but I hear it’s great.“

"Oh, it is,”  Iris says.  "You know what the best way to find out just how great?  Take a trip yourself.”

“Oh sure, like it’s that easy.  It’s not like Elongated Man’s salary pays well, you know.”  Suddenly his eyes wide as he looks at something behind Barry and Iris.  "Dayum, Iris, you look hot.”

The couple whirls around only to see Ralph’s arm elongated, his fingers stretched across Iris’s keyboard before swiftly slinking away.

“Ralph!” they shout simultaneously.

Ralph looks at them nonplussed as Barry slams the laptop closed before turning to glare at Ralph.

“Babe, be careful, that’s my laptop.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, his eyes still burning a hole into Ralph’s face.

"What?” he says back.  "It’s not like it was porn.  A little dreamy though, snapping a pic of your wife lounging.  Too precious.”

Iris rolls her eyes.  “Ralph, you have five seconds to head to the speed lab before you catch these hands.”

“Ooh is that some kinky thing you guys learned on your honeymoon?”

“Ralph!”

He raises his hands defensively.  “Ok, ok, yeesh.  You know I have an appreciation for the arts and that’s some photography skills.”

He winks before heading out.  As he struts away Barry leans against Iris, his fingers finding her skin once more. “I really wish we were still in Bali.”

“You and me both, babe, you and me both.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (If anyone is inspired to write a scene to add to this, I would love, love to read it)


End file.
